Argument Gone Wrong
by AdventurousDame424
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to kneel and tie your shoelaces. You could end up blocking someone's way, tripping someone else, or getting mistaken for proposing to someone. It's even harder when your so-called "proposal" might end up on KNN. Important announcement at the bottom concerning Operation:SWAP!


_**A/N: **Skip right to the bottom for the update on Operation: SWAP._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>IT'S THANKS TO YOU THEY ESCAPED!<em>**", a loud voice screamed in rage, piercing the ears of even those who weren't there at the moment. 86 & 60 were at it again, a scream off over something that probably wasn't worth the _spit_.

They were stood in the middle of the hallway, glaring at each other with looks that could send Father running home for his rocky road. Surprisingly, no operatives were gathering around them, placing bets on who'd maim the other one first. Probably because Numbuh 60 had told off a bunch of operatives, preventing a crowd from forming, though there were a few operatives walking along, attempting to get around the two mostly because of the fact that they didn't wanna get dragged into the argument.

_That, or because it was all you can scoop ice cream day at the cafeteria._

Back to the point, another round of scream till someone gets killed or in trouble was occurring between the two high ranking leaders, which was basically the norm up there. When yelling was heard, it wasn't much of a big suprise to the rest of them, it only meant the Arctic Commander was over for a visit while the Head of Decom. was still on duty.

"How on earth is it my fault?!" Patton retorted just as loud as she did, his voice echoing through the halls, possibly reaching the highest level of the Moonbase at that volume.

"The last time I checked, you run the place!", Fanny exclaimed waving her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "The title '_Arctic Base Commander_' ain't just something you put on a name tag for bragging rights!"

Patton rolled his eyes. "I know I run the place! It's what I signed up for! But I'm not in charge of guarding them! The job description says 'Commander', not 'Prison Guard'!"

"Well you're the one who's in charge of the ones who guard them!"

"But that doesn't mean whatever happens is pinned on me!" he defended. "I'm the _Commander_ of the place, not the person who gets _blamed_ when something like this happens!"

Fanny crossed her arms over her chest and gave the black haired boy an annoyed smug look. "Well who do you _expect_ us to put the blame on?"

"Maybe if you stopped focusing on who's fault it should be and actually get to work capturing them, we wouldn't be arguing right now!"

"I already captured them.", Fanny's glare deepened as she placed her hands on her hips. "You just let them escape!"

"You think I purposely let them go?!", he asked her in mock astonishment. "It's not like I went to the cells and personally opened the gates with a _key_! They escaped without warning!"

"And who's fault is it, again?"

"Would you just stop it with the blame game and-", he suddenly paused in the middle of his sentence, as he stared at his shoes. He suddenly got down on one knee, causing Fanny to look at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"What the crud are you doing?!",

"_I'm tying my shoe_," he said bluntly, looking up at her.  
>"What did you <em>think<em> I was doing?"

Fanny blushed slightly before laughing nervously, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "Eheh, right! I knew that you stoopid boy! Just make it quick."

Numbuh 11.0 walked around the corner of the halls as he happily liked his ice cream cone with 5 different flavors. Boy did he love ice cream day. As he turned another corner, he suddenly saw Patton down on one knee infront of Fanny who was looking impatient. He dropped his ice cream cone in shock before loudly yelling, "_**HOLY CRUD, NUMBUH 60 IS PROPOSING TO NUMBUH 86!**_", his scream catching the attention of those who were around them, even the aforementioned operatives.

"I have to tell this to Numbuh 10!", he quickly ran the other corner back to the cafeteria where the rest of the news crew were at. Patton quickly stood up as everyone starred at them, both his and Fanny's faces crimson red.

"I WAS TYING MY SHOE!", he yelled as loud as he could. Patton turned to Fanny with a serious face.

"Look, we can either continue arguing and have the entire KND think were engaged by tonight, or we can hunt down 11.0 before he says anything.", Fanny gave a firm nod in agreement before they both ran down the hall to the cafeteria. Boy, was 11.0 in for it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And there you go. Lesson: Don't kneel to tie your shoelaces._

_Anyway, as I said, I have an an announcement type thing concerning Operation: SWAP so if you only wanted to read the story, stop where you're at (and leave a review!) but if you wanna know about it then read on._

_**So, it has come to my attention that quite a number of people have been asking me to continue Operation SWAP but here's the thing... that is almost exactly what I'm doing.**_

_**What I mean by that is I will be updating it (probably by December) but instead of just jumping back into it and just continuing the story, I'm gonna rewrite it a little. Everything will still be the same except I'll just update the writing a bit and continue on with the story. Or you know, just tweak some things (if I get too lazy) like not writing in Fanny's accent and stuff like that.**_

_**I really want to get back to it soon though because to be perfectly honest, even I wanna know what happens next.**_

_**And I guess that's it. Though I will say that I am already in the process of writing chapter 5 so do expect an update by December.**_

_But as always, review and tell me your thoughts. Because that let's me know that I'm doing this for actual people and not just some imaginary audience._

_See y'all on the flip side._

_**- Numbuh 424, over and out.**_


End file.
